He Sits And Waits
by SalvatoreBabe96
Summary: He believes she'll return to his arms ... so he waits for the day, her light will brighten up his darkness ...


**He Sits And Waits**

Summery:

Damon sits and waits for her return because deep down in the void that he calls a heart, he knows she will return to them, to him. So he sits and waits …

A Damon/Katherine story with some Stefan in.

Damon's POV:

I stalked into the boarding house, slamming the door in my brothers face. I heard him yelp on the other side, but I didn't care, I stomped into the, what would be referred as in modern days, lounge.

I grounded to a halt, looking around. I had lived here near enough my whole life, and nothing had even changed, the walls were still coated with a dark brown wood, and the room was dimly lit by a few lamps or candles here and there, but the biggest thing that gave the light, was the enormous fire that crackled in the centre of the room, the fire danced as it fed of the coal that lay beneath the colours. I chuckled at this, instantly thinking of a vampire feeding of its pray.

I heard the front door slam shut, and then the house went deadly silent, nothing, no noise and definitely no sound coming from the person that had recently come through the big black door. I sighed with relief, _Maybe he's going finally taking a hint, and leaving me alone. _I thought to myself, as a walked across the wood floor towards the bar, and pouring myself a glass of liquor.

" Like that is going to happen, it_s _like you don't know me at all Damon," Stefan chuckled, before joining me in the comfort of the family sitting room. I scowled and turned away, once again gazing into the fire.

He hung back, arms crossed, head bowed to the side, and his forehead looking more broody then ever, as he continued to try with everything he had to figure me out. I chuckled as I placed my glass gently on the table in front of me.

"How many times are you going to do that, before you realise that I can't be figured out, little brother?" I asked, cockily. That's something else that people don't realise about me, I know I'm cocky, I know I'm arrogant and self-centred and hateful and hurtful, but that's just me, that is what makes me, Damon Salvatore. If I went and turned all mushy right now, then I wouldn't be that man, I'd be … heck, I'd be Stefan Salvatore, and I'm not going down that pink and loving road just yet. No. At the moment, I'm sticking to my dark, black, lonely and unloving road, and I'll take his road when I get _her _back in my arms, my reason for still living, my love and the light in my dark life.

**Miss Katherine Pierce** … she was my everything, my night and my day, she was my soul, the only one that could make then pain go away. But I had to find her.

"When will you realise that she is not coming back?" Stefan interrupted my thoughts, I turned to glare at him, my eyes turning midnight black, white fangs erupting from my jaws, and turning into predator mode.

I shot up, and grabbed his little neck, what shocked me the most is when he didn't even flinch, but I didn't let it show, I growled at him.

"Don't make me angry, Stefan."

"Your only angry Damon, because deep down in that void that is your black stone heart, you know that I'm right, and that haunts you because that leads to back to reality of life, and let me tell you, my brother, the reality of the situation, is that she's not coming back …" He drawled out.

He was right, I knew it, but I didn't want that to be the truth, so I ripped away from him and sat on the sofa, head in hands and whispered, " I'm not saying this again, but your right, I know your right, she probably isn't coming back, but if it was for that thought and that tiny ray of hope in my mind and heart, Stefan, I would have killed myself along time ago, so to stay alive, I tell myself, to sit and wait for her return, because my heart tells me that she will … and that, little brother, as ashamed as I am to admit it, is my humanity."

Stefan looked at me with so much grief in his eyes, and so much worry and concern, and it made me feel sick, he opened his mouth, but I shot up and ran from the room, to the comfort of my bed, as I lay down, the moonlight shone through the window, brightening up the darkness … almost like I was the black night and Katherine was the moon, making light in the world of the darkness.

And as I fell asleep, I heard the wind from outside, blow through the window, and through m hair, I heard a women's sweet voice in the wind.

_Believe! Believe, my love and I will return to your arms_ …

And that was enough to keep me here, sitting and waiting …


End file.
